The Kaiju Squad
by Godzillarules9310
Summary: The re-write of my previous fanfic: GHF. This time with far more detail and character development in mind, with all the action that the previous version had and more. Stay tuned for periodic updates.
1. Chapter 1: The formation of the League

Me: Hello! And welcome to the Prologue and first chapter of the exciting series, The Kaiju Squad! My name is Drew, and I'll be giving the disclaimer toda-

Zilla: HEY WAITAMINNITE!

Me: Zilla? What in the name of hell are you doing here?

Zilla: You promised me that **_I_** could do the disclaimer you swindling bastard! e.e

Me: But Zilla, your a CHARACTER in this story! o.O

Zilla: I don't give a damn! I wanna do the disclaimer! 'Tis mah right as the star of this fic anyway.

Me: Er...Goji is the star.

Zilla: WHUT? But I thought you said it would be Godzilla! QAQ

Me: Yes, GODzilla, not you, your ZILLA.

Zilla: That's a load of bull! Why pass me up for some fat ass Japanese guy in a rubber suit!

Goji: …

Zilla: …he's standing right behind me...isn't he?

Me: Yep.

Zilla: ._. ...help...

Me: Have fun~! XDD

Zilla: QAQ NUUUUU! -runs like hell!-

Goji: -chases- GET BACK HERE YOU TUNA EATING YANKEE!

Me: -ahem- anyways...The following story is fan made, all characters including Zilla, Godzilla, Gamera, Cloverfield, Mothra, King Kong and others are all owned by their respective owners (them being Toho Co. Ltd., Columbia Pictures, Universal Pictures, and Daiei Studios) and all rights are reserved. Please support the official movie releases of these characters, and enjoy the fic!

**Prologue**

They are known by many names. Kaiju, Daikaiju, Beasts, Colossi, MONSTERS. These creatures were around since the dawn of time and space, and are the base of many legends, such as Dragons or Gryphons, or other "mythical" creatures. Where do they come from? Why are they here? And where did they go? Many questions mankind has asked about these magnificent creations of god, but barely any have been answered. However, since the tragedy of November of 1954, the true "Kaiju Boom" began, with the most powerful of all taking his throne as "The King of the Monsters". These beasts were much different than the one's of legend, they were created by mans foolishness with the power of the Atom. And with these threats, the creatures myth and legend were brought back from their slumber, and thus, a world of Titans emerged, the epicenter tragically being the islands Japan. More unfortunate still, with the world where man and monster wage war for control of the planet, it became a strategic place for Invaders from the stars to descend upon the Earth, with their own gigantic beasts of horror and carnage. The most terrifying of these abominations was the terrible golden three headed dragon, known throughout the universe as "The Tyrant of Terror". With the ever growing "infestation" of these Monsters and Goliaths, mankind had no time to lounge around and let technology improve upon itself slowly. And thus, with incredible advances in technology, machines of equal size were set upon the world, to combat the monster threat. The world forgot about it's petty squabbles amongst it's people, and thus the United Nations became the Earth Union, and created a worldwide army of soldiers from around the world, known as the Earth Defense Forces.

After years of fighting, after years of death, after years of not being able to drive the growing monster threat away, mankind had enough. If only there was a way to be rid of them for good without having to sacrifice good men and women in an effort to destroy them. If only there was a way for them to see that what they are doing is getting in the way of mankind's growth. If only there was a way for these beasts to step into the shoes of the self proclaimed "dominant species on the planet"...And after months of planning, building, and scientific achievement, there was. The latest "ultimate weapon" against the Kaiju menace, The Human Kaiju Cannon 500, or the HKC500 for short. This weapon, infused with ingenious molecular biological technology, has the power to transform any organic matter into human cells, and thus can turn any animal (or monster) into a human being. The first test subjects of the device was a chimpanzee, and going down the animal kingdom line up to a lizard, a bird, a fish, and even an ant. And with each test of the weapon, each animal became a full human. The weapon was a success! However, mankind knew it wasn't the time to celebrate just yet, now was the time for the final test of the weapon, and that was to find and retrieve a Kaiju and see what the weapon can really do.

After 4 years of hiding since the New York incident of 2008, the beast codenamed "Cloverfield" was finally found in an underwater trench near the coast of Spain, a perfect test subject for the HKC500. They captured it with an Adamantium mesh net, and hauled the beast off to the EDF headquarters, where they fired the cannon at the struggling creature, and within a matter of seconds, he was transformed into human form, but more shocking, it was a human child! This proved the theory that Cloverfield was simply a juvenile when it destroyed new york, and has many more years to grow into an adult. The weapon was a complete success! Within a matter of weeks, monsters all over the world (And a few outside of the world, like a certain golden dragon and his sister hiding out on the Moon) were captured and transformed into human beings. However, in the weeks that followed, some interesting...side effects, were happening to the individuals who were once the fearsome Kaiju. They were...changing, as if trying to revert back to their original forms, but couldn't. Instead, they regained their powers from when they were beasts! No longer were they ordinary humans, but they became sort of an advanced species of their own, codenamed the "Kaiju-Humans"

What was the EDF to do with these new abominations? Well, the answer was simple: Since many of these beasts were actually quite harmless and "friendly", even as full on Kaiju, they were allowed to leave and live semi-normal lives as Kaiju-Humans. However, for those accused of worldwide destruction, and those accused of trying to extinguish or enslave the human race on more than one occasion, the EDF made a special prison for these individuals, where they would spend the rest of their natural lives locked up in seclusion, never again to see the light of day...

**Chapter 1: The formation of the League of Villainous Daikaiju**

Two months later, nothing much has changed, and all has been quiet in the prison. Two guards are stationed at each cell, making sure that there is minimal chance of escape. However, on this day, there will be an escape...

A guard comes down the hall of cells, distributing meals for each of the guards and prisoners, and his final stop was possibly the second most powerful prisoner, and the most dangerous one...on the top, read a series of Kanji, with a slight space in the middle, depicting two separate words...and on the bottom, in English...read a name most terrifying...

"KING GHIDORAH"

"Well, here's gold boy's lunch, and some sandwiches for you guys, see ya around," said the food carrying guard, handing them a plate of what seems to be slop, and a couple of bags with turkey sandwiches in them

"Thanks, we've been waiting for a while for these," said one of the guards, taking the sandwich bag

"Yeah, thanks a lot, I gotta feed the most dangerous being alive today while you get to guard my sandwich, doesn't seem very fair," said the other guard

"Yeah, yeah, you can whine when our shift is over, just slide the plate inside, and whatever you do, don't look in his eyes," said the first guard, taking a bite out of his sandwich

"Yeah, I know the drill," said the other guard, opening a flap at the bottom of the door and sliding the slop right in.

Just then, as the guard was caught...well, off guard, a pair of blood red eyes illuminated from the blackness that was the cell of King Ghidorah, and the guard stared right into them, his sanity and mind slipping from him...

"**Open the door,**" said a deep, booming, and menacing voice from within the cell

"Yes Lord Ghidorah, I obey..." said the guard, his free will completely stripped from him

The guard opened the door, shocking his partner and causing the alarm to raise. The guard then proceeded to walk towards a man with golden blonde hair, no shirt, jeans which are ripped at the bottom, a goatee, and giant golden dragon-like wings. He smirks, revealing a set of razor sharp teeth. This is the mighty King Ghidorah, the Tyrant of Terror, in human form.

"**Unlock my shackles and give me the keys,**" ordered Ghidorah

"No Kazuki, don't do it!" demanded the guards partner, raising a gun towards the powerless man, ready to shoot if necessary.

"**Begone, whelp...**" said Ghidorah, spitting lightning at the guard with the gun, killing him

And with that, the guard unlocked Ghidorah's Adamantium shackles, and gave him his set of keys, which happen to be the keys to every cell and shackle in the prison, as administered to all the guards.

"**Thank you, human. Unfortunately, your services are no longer required, goodbye,**" said Ghidorah, lifting his hand and pointing his open palm to the guard.

The Tyrant's palm started crackling with surging electrical energy, until finally, it burst forth from his hand in full force, killing and frying the guard to a crisp.

"**Now that the trash has been taken out...time for some fun,**" said the former Golden Dragon, walking out from his cell into the light of the hallway

The next thing Ghidorah did was use his infamous Gravity Bolts down the hall, killing every guard within the vicinity of the hallway, with this act of sheer genocide, he smirked with devilish delight.

"**And that takes care of the vermin problem...now, what to do with these others...Well, I guess I could free them, they could be of some use,**" said the Tyrant, his smirk turning into a planning grin

Ghidorah stopped at the cell across from him, the Kanji at the top was a single, long word, almost as menacing as Ghidorah's name, at the bottom, in English, it read:

"DESTOROYAH"

"**Destoroyah, hm? Let's see if you can come out for the party,**" said Ghidorah, opening the cell door

Inside was a man with shaggy blood red hair, a tattered orange tee shirt, black pants, and giant demonic wings. This was Destoroyah, the Oxygen Destroyer incarnate, in human form.

"Who are you? Your certainly not a guard..." questioned Destoroyah

"**I am Kingu Gidora, but you can call me your rescuer,**" said Ghidorah, unshackling the death maker.

"Well, I thank you for the 'rescue', but what are you gaining from this?" asked Destoroyah

"**Nothing really. Well, not yet that is...**" said Ghidorah, smirking again

And with that, Ghidorah proceeded to free all of the evil Kaiju-Humans from their cells, until all but one remained, he looked up, and the most feared name in all of japan could be seen, it was a simple three symbol Kanji word, but on the bottom, spelled out a vary plain English word...a name known throughout the world...

"GODZILLA"

"**Gojira, hm? Well...maybe I can let ****_one_**** stay in this hell hole...**" said Ghidorah, throwing the keys all the way to the other side of the hallway.

Ghidorah then went to an old ally of his, Gigan, and gently put a hand on the cyborg's shoulder.

"**Gigan, friend, can you do me a favor and use that teleportation technology you have at your disposal to bring us and our new 'friends' to my humble abode on Planet X?**" asked Ghidorah

"Sure thing Ghidra, just place yer hand on my shoulders and have everyone get connected to you and me and each other somehow," said Gigan

And with that, Ghidorah and the other Villainous Kaiju-Humans were transported to the rocky surface of Planet X, Ghidorah's "home"

"So, what now?" asked Biollante, the plant based "sister" of Godzilla

"**What now? We get back at those humans for capturing us, turning us into these abominations for bodies, and throwing us aside as if we were common trash! Join me, my fellow Kaiju, and we will see mankind TREMBLE before us! We will become...the League of Villainous Daikaiju!**" said Ghidorah

"Can we call it 'the League' for short?" asked Orga, an alien abomination that was once known as "the Millennian"

"**Yes, yes, fine, but since I freed you all, you all are in debt to me, so I call the shots, all who say otherwise will be...terminated. Understood?**" demanded Ghidorah

The other Kaiju agreed to this decree, and so, the most powerful collection of super-beings was created...and soon, the EDF will need more than normal man power to combat this threat...


	2. Chapter 2: The Kaiju Squad is Assembled

Me: Hey everybody, Drew here. Sorry for the lo-

Zilla: -storms in- YOU...

Me: What? What'd I do?

Zilla: Hmm...I dun' rly know...how's about 1) Ya left Goji to kill me, and I barely escaped...

Me: What else...?

Zilla: What the hell do you _think!?_ OVER SEVEN MONTHS you've kept these people waiting! You didn't even freakin' finish it by Goji's 58th birthday! Are you _really_ that lazy that you can't type up seven or eight pages of pure Kaiju-Human entertainment for these people!? I thought you _enjoyed_ writing!

Me: owoUUUU um...well...I can explain!

Zilla: To hell with that! All you do is make excuses! You better start writing otherwise Imma come out of this fantasy world you put me in shove mah foot up yo ass! e_e

Me: Alright, alright! I'll write, jeez. You don't have to be pushy. .

Zilla: Now, for me to do something I wanted to do in the LAST chapter...

Me: And that is?

Zilla: ….seriously? You're reading the last chapter as a reference to where you left off, and you don't know? Are you _that_ thick headed?

Me: Oooooohhhh, you mean do the disclaimer, right?

Zilla: Duh.

Me: Well, go ahead.

Zilla: Alright folks, the following story is fan made, all characters including Zilla (that's me), Godzilla, Gamera, Cloverfield, Mothra, King Kong and others are all owned by their respective owners (them being Toho Co. Ltd., Columbia Pictures, Universal Pictures, and Daiei Studios, not in that order mind you) and all rights are reserved. Please support the official movie releases of these characters, and enjoy the fic!

**Chapter 2: The Kaiju Squad is assembled**

Infant Island: one week after the Jailbreak

Rocky and barren on the outside, lush and green on the inside. The famous Infant Island is home to many native villagers. All living in harmony within the lush green interior of the island, safe from the radioactive wasteland that is the outside of the island. Three of the island's most famous inhabitants are the Shobijin, and of course Mothra herself. Two new residents live here now, lazily enjoying the peaceful island. One of them is Mothra's friend, Rodan, the other is his best friend Anguirus.

"Ugh...it may be peaceful and nice, but there's nothing to do around here," said Anguirus, yawning.

"Yeah, you're right. The second we go out and try to stretch our legs, or in my case, my wings, we get threatened to have our freedom revoked. Doesn't seem like I'm very free at all," said Rodan, obviously annoyed at the Earth Union for not letting him fly wherever he wants.

Anguirus is a slightly short man, about five foot four, shaggy brown hair, with a slight beard and yellow eyes. His most unusual feature are the spikes that come out of his back, which, if he wanted to, he could pull out of his body at will (and perhaps use them as weapons *winkwinknudgenudge*).

Rodan, on the other hand, was rather normal height, about five foot eleven, fiery long-ish red hair, no facial hair to speak of, red-orange eyes. He has normal human arms, and his pteranodon wings protrude from his shoulder blade region.

"Oh, you two are always complaining. You guys can go out and explore the world, just as long as you suppress your powers and have your full human looks," said Mothra walking in on the two Kaiju-Humans, giggling.

Mothra was average height for a woman, around five foot six. Pure, snow white long hair hangs a little bit past her shoulders. She's not overweight, but she's not overly skinny either, decent curves, She has almost sky blue, semi-compound eyes (that is, she has normal pupils and corneas of a human, but her irises are compound, like an insects eyes). Her most distinguishing feature, obviously, are her large, magnificent moth/butterfly wings, which also protrude from her shoulder blade region, just like Rodan.

"Well Mosura, I want to fly, not walk or drive or whatever the hell humans do these days," said Rodan, sitting on the ground, leaning his back against a rock.

"Well, I can't fly, and I've been in the cities and stuff, I just can't seem to know what to do first when I get there, it's all just so overwhelming," said Anguirus, munching on a leaf.

"Well, you two could think of other things to do. Rodan, you could fly wherever you want, so long as there isn't people around to see you, that's quite a lot of the planet you can freely fly and explore, isn't that enough?" asked Mothra, sitting down next to the former pterosaur.

"I guess, but it's not _everywhere._ I want to be able to go where I want to go, and be truly free. But I guess the humans don't want people to panic or anything, I guess," said Rodan, huffing.

"Y'know who would make this place more fun?" asked Anguirus.

"Yeah, we know, you've said it like a thousand times before..." Rodan responded quickly.

"I know, but it _would_ be cool if they just let him out. It's like they forgot all the times he's helped them, and only remember the destruction," said Anguirus.

"That's the humans for you, they do what they want, all because they think they're the dominant species on the planet, or something like that," said Rodan.

"Now boys, I'm sure Gojira will be let out sooner or later, it's not like they can keep him in there forever. Besides, me and the Shobijin were planning on paying a visit to the Earth Union chairman, and requesting that Goji could stay here with us, and that I could keep an eye on him," said Mothra confidently.

"Really? You'd do that?" asked Anguirus

"Yep~ I'll even have the Shobijin use they own little method of persuasion as well," said Mothra, winking.

"That's awesome, I hope it works. It would be nice to hang out with Goji again, he always knew how to have a good time back on Monster Island," said Anguirus, hopeful of Godzilla's release from prison

New York City, New York. An Apartment in Midtown: One week after the Jailbreak

"Jeez, it's about time I got some screen time in this fanfic," said Zilla, relaxing on a recliner, his slightly clawed hands flipping through channels on his television set.

"Huh? What was that, hun? I was feeding Clover," said Komodithrax, handing the toddler a plate of dino chicken nuggets with ketchup on the side

"Nothing, Komi. Just talking out loud about the TV show I'm watching," said Zilla, covering up what he really said.

Zilla is of average build, around five foot nine and a half, spiky, silvery blue hair is messily protruding from his head. A single, sharp tooth is poking out from his mouth, to the left side. Orange-red eyes, similar to Rodans, but a bit more fiery, and fierce. His most distinguishing feature is his tail, which is lazily hanging out, resting on the right armrest of the recliner. It is the color of his Kaiju form, silvery blue.

Komodithrax is similar in appearance to Zilla, only far more feminine. Around five foot five, curvy. Instead of spiky silvery blue hair, she has long brown hair. Yellow eyes. No teeth sticking out of her mouth. She would have clawed hands, but she keeps them well manicured and short-ish. She also has a tail, but it's her Kaiju form's brown, instead of bluish silver, like Zilla's tail, however, she likes to keep a more humanoid appearance, so she usually suppresses that part of her, and is rarely seen with her tail exposed.

Little Cloverfield, or Clover or Clovy, as he is also known as, is quite the anomaly among the Kaiju-Humans, as he perhaps looks the farthest from "normal" humans than any of the rest of them. He's tiny, like any toddler is, but that's where the similarities end. He has two huge fangs protruding from the top of his mouth, a long gray tail hangs out from behind his baby seat, his skin is rather pale, and nearly gray, and his most distinguishing feature are his eyes, twice the size of a normal babies, and perpetually black, as if his entire eye was composed of nothing but his pupil, and nothing else.

"Nummy!" Clover exclaimed as he grabbed a chicken nugget, messily dipped it in the ketchup, and proceeded to messily put it in his mouth and eat it

"Aww~ Who's my big man who can eat all by himself now~?" Komi playfully said, while gently tickling and pinching the toddler's bare toes.

"Me~! Hahahahaha!" laughed and giggled Clover, clearly happy of his accomplishment.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, Zilla, clearly not having anything else better to do, got up to answer the door. As he was walking, he shifted his appearance to look much more human. His blue hair turned blonde, his yellow eyes turned brown, claws turned into normal human fingernails, and his tail completely disappeared.

"If you're with the government or the Church, we don't want any," Zilla said as he opened the door, and he was met with the icy stare of two men in suits and wearing sunglasses, they seemed to be oriental, but the sunglasses hid any distinguishing facial features to tell what country they hailed from.

"Well, be thankful we're with neither organization, Jira-san," said one of the men, in a clear Japanese accent.

"EDF? What the hell are you guys doing here? Me and my family have done nothing to violate the agreement, that I know of...wait, is this about the city wide Gangnam style flash mob? 'cuz I swear to God I _did not_ start that, I just happened to be in the middle of it right next to the giant boom box that I payed for," said Zilla, clearly lying

"No no, you have done nothing wrong. All will be revealed when you all are at EDF headquarters in Tokyo," said the other EDF agent

"Wait...waddya mean 'you all'? You mean you're gonna round up the others?" asked Zilla

"All will be revealed in time, Jira-san. Now, grab your girlfriend and child and come with us, if you please," requested the first agent

"Well, anything to advance the plot, I guess," said Zilla, shrugging

"...Nani?" asked both the Agents at the same time (Nani is "what" in Japanese).

"I like Turtles. Gimme a sec to prepare," said Zilla, slamming the door in the faces of the agents

"He's a strange one..." said the first agent, sweatdropping in Anime fashion

"He sure is..." said the other agent, doing the same thing.

And so, all over the world, the "good" Kaiju-Humans were rounded up in each of their respective homes by the EDF, all given the same vague reason as to why the EDF is escorting them to their base. The operations, the EDF codenamed "Kaiju Round-up", took all but a week to do, and soon, all the Kaiju, save for Mothra who was on her way anyway, and the agents couldn't locate her that well when she's in full human disguise, were at the base, waiting for further instruction. It was when Mothra arrived at the base in order to try to convince the world protecting organization to release Godzilla that the debriefing really began.

EDF Headquarters, two weeks after the Jailbreak

Mothra walked into the building of the Headquarters, and went up to the front desk in order to show her Kaiju-Human badge in order for her to be let further into the building, as she was in her full human disguise at the time, but when she did, she was re directed to the auditorium, instead of getting permission to go to director Ozaki's office.

"What is the meaning of this, I wish to speak to Ozaki about some very important business!" Mothra exclaimed, while two agents were escorting her to the auditorium.

"All will be explained in the debriefing, Mosura. Anguirus and Rodan are already here," said the agent to the Peace Goddess' left.

"Debriefing? Debriefing about what?" demanded Mothra, clearly annoyed

"Do not worry Mosura, it will all be explained now, enter," said the agent to her right, opening up the door and gesturing her to go in

"Hmph...well fine, I'll listen, but only because I know you'll throw me in jail if I don't," said Mothra, crossing her arms in frustration, going inside to the auditorium.

"Ah, Mosura, you finally made it, please, have a seat," said Ozaki, director of the EDF, gesturing her to an empty seat at the front row in front of the stage he's standing on.

Mothra looked all around, the place was filled with Kaiju-Humans from all areas, it appears whatever is going on, it must be serious if everyone was gathered like this. Mothra slowly walked to her seat, looking left and right at all the former Kaiju in one room, who were making quiet small talk to each other, obviously also wondering why the heck they're here. She sat in her seat, a seat three seats over from the end seat. To the left of her is Anguirus and Rodan, and to the right of her is none other than King Kong himself, to the right of him is Zilla and Komi, while Komi is holding Clover in her lap.

"Hi Kong, long time no see, how's Skull Island?" asked Mothra, trying to make small talk with the Ape God.

"Hello Mothra, it's very peaceful there, if you don't count having to fight all my dinosaur enemies at this size now that I've been basically shrunk," said Kong in a sorta sarcastic, sorta not type of tone

"Hehe, yeah I bet it gets kinda difficult at the size we are now, but I guess you can cope, what with your strength and electric powers intact," said Mothra, sweatdropping.

"Attention everyone, settle down. Now that everyone's here, we can get started," said Ozaki through the microphone, quieting everyone down. "Now, as we all know you all are free due to either service to the planet in the face of alien threats, having not truly bothered humanity over the years, or being newly discovered and us trusting you won't cause any trouble with your powers. However, it is because of each of your individual, unique powers now that I, on behalf of the EDF, now ask of you all to put those powers to use in the service to the Earth for what I hope to be the last time. You see, approximately two weeks ago, King Ghidorah broke out of the EDF prison on Monster Island, and he killed most of the staff and released all other imprisoned Kaiju except one...I'm pretty sure you can guess which one he 'conveniently' left in his cell. Regardless, he and the other Kaiju that were imprisoned have escaped to the far reaches of space, most likely to Planet X as refuge. I'm almost certain they're bound to come back and take revenge on us for locking them up, and it's giving me a foreboding feeling that this is just the beginning of something much bigger on the way..."

"Pfff, you're tellin' me, you dun even have a clue yet..." muttered Zilla

"Something you'd like to say to everyone, GINO?" Said Ozaki in a irritated tone, obviously addressing how Zilla interrupted him.

"Nope, nobody likes spoilers," said Zilla

Ozaki blinked at the odd remark Zilla made and shook it off and continued the debriefing, "Well...anyways, what we called you all here for is because we feel as if the EDF's current line of defense is not enough to withstand this army of Kaiju, and we feel that perhaps with the help of you all, we can drive them back, and keep the earth safe, or best case scenario, we can re capture them and place them in a new prison we're developing which we hope will be completely inescapable. In participating, you all will become full members of the EDF, complete with special privileges and all. You all are going to be a branch of the M Organization, a branched I codenamed the Kaiju Squad. If anyone has any objections, please speak them now."

Gorosaurus Raised his hand and asked, "Um yes...well, will we all have to fight in these battles?"

"Excellent question Goro, and my answer is yes, at least once, but that's it, though, if you choose to leave active duty, you will be assigned to other positions in the EDF, with a wide range of responsibilities which will help aid in the efforts another way besides raw combat," explained Ozaki. "Any other questions"

Anguirus raised his hand slightly

"Yes Angirasu?" asked Ozaki

"Will Gojira be joining us?" asked Anguirus bluntly

The room got silent. The eerie silence, filled with suspense stood for nearly a minute before Ozaki finally spoke.

"Yes, yes he will. In fact, I'm having him released and having him meet me in my office personally in order to convince him to be the commanding officer of the Kaiju Squad right after the debriefing," said Ozaki in a half confident, half nervous tone

A silent roar of murmurs filled the room, all of the other Kaiju wondering if releasing Godzilla would be such a good idea or not, but in the end, it's not their decision.

"Alright everyone, settle down, not to worry, I'll make it top priority to see that Gojira doesn't make this hard on all of us, and put him under strict orders if he is to remain free and with us. Mothra, I'm putting you in charge to make sure he stays in line and doesn't go on a rampage," said Ozaki

"You got it, I've always kept a close eye on the big lug anyway, this should be easy," said Mothra, winking

"Alright everyone, if there's no further objections, the debriefing is officially over, if you all could please exit to your left, and our agents will take you to our custom training room in order for you all to be properly battle ready for the coming battles ahead. Good luck.," Ozaki said before giving a farewell salute and walking off the stage and heading towards the back exit, most likely to his office. He then pressed a little button on a wired communicator, much like the ones the United States secret service wear, wrapped around his right ear, and began to speak, "The debriefing is done, let the big guy out and escort him to my office in ten"

**End Chapter 2**

Me: Well, finally finished.

Zilla: Well it's about damn time, jeez man, took you long enough

Me: Hey, at least it's done, right?

Zilla: Whatevs, just don't take so damn long with the other chapters e_e

Me: ...shouldn't you be training to fight the Kaiju-Human War right now?

Zilla: ….SHUT UP -runs back to the story-

Me: HA...well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long to write up and post, I've just been rather...well, I hate to say it, but I've been a lazy bastard xD Hopefully I'll get out of this lazy rut and write more. I know most of you guys prolly just stopped caring, but I hope I can get enough material to make it worth it for you guys to keep on reading and loving the story! See y'all next chapter

Zilla: -pops his head in- yeah right, knowing you I bet the next chapter will take like two years...

Me: Zilla...

Zilla: Alright, alright, I'm going, jeez e.e


End file.
